


My Neighbor Is My Best Friend

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life hurts, sometimes having someone there is all you really need...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neighbor Is My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

****"WELL I'M SICK OF BEING HERE ANYWAY!" You yelled, slamming your room door and locking it.

Clambering over to your bed as your vision blurred with hot tears, finally crawling into the cushion of your bed you curled into yourself, trembling while you cried. Since when have things gotten so bad? Granted, your life was never 'perfect' but you and your parents were happy, once. However, over time it slowly but surely all just seemed to fall apart, bit by bit your once carefree life began to crumble right under your nose and none of you realized it until it all became depressingly clear. After what felt like an eternity of weeping you heard a noise - something other than your own sobs, you weren't sure exactly how you heard it over your wrenching cries, but you did; a soft tapping. You begrudgingly moved to sit up, wiping the flow of tears from your raw cheeks and that's when you saw him. You couldn't lie, the sight of your best friend lifted some of the crushing weight from your chest.

"A-Andy," You called out, the blue-eyed teen smiled warmly at you.

Crawling through the window he stood and patted the dust away from his jeans, the two of you were practiced in the art of climbing into each other's rooms at night - that's what being neighbors for years does, especially when you're best friends.

  
"(Y/N)," says softly, moving towards to and crawls onto the bed sitting next beside you.

You couldn't help yourself and practically wrapped yourself around him, legs intertwined with his longer ones but Andy held you tightly. Silence took over once again but this time it was calm, no yelling or screaming, no sobs, just quiet. He rubbed your back soothingly, waiting for you to speak.

"Thank you..." You said hoarsely, looking up at him and you felt your heart flutter.

"Of course (Y/N)...you know I'll always be here for you, right?"

You smile small and nod, your eyes never leaving his pale baby blues You felt an internal pull, every part of you telling you to kiss and Andy he must have felt it too because the moment you leaned in he did too, but he closed the remainder of the gap in one swift movement. You've always imagined what it would be like to kiss your best friend but the realty couldn't hold a candle to what you'd imagined oh so many times, his lips were so soft against yours and it felt perfect...nothing else could describe it. The innocent pressing of your lips lasted a few moments longer before he envelopes you into a tight hug, burying his face in your neck.

"I love you. (Y/N)," He said against your skin, his gruff voice made your chest swell. "I love you so fucking much..."

"I love you too, Andy..." You replied, remaining in his tight embrace for the remainder of the night.


End file.
